1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers and, more particularly, to computer-implemented systems for interfacing with application forms over on Internet or intranet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are routinely used to generate insurance quotes based on information provided by the insured. The information that is provided by the insured varies depending on both the subject of the insurance policy to be underwritten and the type of coverage desired. For instance, in the case of automobile insurance the information provided by the insured includes information about the vehicle or vehicles to be covered under the policy, the driver or drivers to be covered under the policy, and the type of coverage requested by the insured.
Since insurance quotes are typically based on statistical data which is correlated to the information provided by the insured, computers can greatly reduce the time and expense associated with generating insurance quotes. In particular, computer quoting systems allow insurance agents to provide accurate quotes to potential clients in a matter of minutes by inputting the client's information into the system and automatically generating quotes based on the information provided by the client.
The increasing popularity of the Internet and the World Wide Web (the web) have led to the development of automated insurance quoting systems that are accessible directly over the web. Operation of one such system is illustrated in FIG. 1. In automated insurance quoting operation 100 of FIG. 1, a computer program is first executed in stage 110, whereby information is collected from a user of a client computer connected to a server computer via the Internet. The information collected in stage 110 varies accordingly to the type of insurance quote requested by the user (e.g., automobile, homeowner, life, health) and may include information about the user (e.g., name, address, date of birth), information about the subject of the insurance policy to be underwritten (e.g., automobile information for auto insurance, medical history for health insurance) and information about the type of coverage requested (e.g., deductible amount, maximum liability). In stage 120, the computer program evaluates the information provided by the user and generates a number of insurance quotes by comparing the information provided by the user with insurance rate information provided by insurance carriers.
A quote pad page is then presented to the user in stage 130. The quote pad page contains information about both on-line and off-line quotes available to the user. On-line quotes can be presented directly to the user by the computer program, while off-line quotes are sent to the user by alternate means such as e-mail or regular mail at a later time. In stage 150, the user elects whether to receive off-line quotes, in which case operation 100 proceeds to stage 152. Otherwise, if the user elects to receive on-line quotes, operation 100 proceeds to stage 190.
In addition, during stage 130, the user can opt to save the information already entered for use at a later time by accessing an account creation page in stage 140.
In stage 152, off-line quoting, the user enters additional personal contact information. Stage 154 then determines whether any agents are able to provide a quote to the user, in which case operation 100 proceeds to stage 160; otherwise operation 100 proceeds to stage 170. In stage 160, an agent selection page is presented to the user. The user then selects an agent from whom to receive an off-line quote. The user information is then sent to the selected agent who, in turn, sends a quote to the user, typically, by mail.
In case the user elects to receive on-line quotes from companies that do not require agents to present quotes, a page displaying the quote details is presented to the user in stage 190. If the user then elects to request coverage, personal contact information is entered by the user in stage 195 and forwarded to the quoting insurance company for further processing of the insurance application. Operation 100 then proceeds to stage 170.
Finally, in stage 170, a thank you page is presented to the user summarizing the quotes presented and providing the user with a further option for storing the information entered by accessing the account creation page in stage 180.
This system, however, presents some limitations. The process used in the prior art to fill out the application is essentially linear, and this has caused some confusion among applicants and users of the system who want to make changes in information already entered. Specifically, those wishing to comparison shop for insurance covering a variety of situations (for example, different drivers or cars on an automobile policy or different residence locations on a homeowners policy) have been frustrated by having to re-enter all or part of the information required in the application.
Furthermore, the common convenience of the “Back” and “Forward” buttons (provided in all well-known Internet browsers) generally does not function properly when filling in on-line forms. Information is often lost when attempting to use the Back and Forward buttons to navigate within a multi-page virtual (on-line) form, particularly when using so-called “secure” forms such as those commonly employed in on-line ecommerce transactions.
What is needed is an intelligent on-line application form set that automatically configures itself, the questions it asks, and the data it displays in response to user/applicant input. Such an intelligent on-line application must also properly trap and handle user errors. Such trapping should include alert the user in a timely manner and provide an easy way to correct all errors.
Such an intelligent application would better personalize the on-line application process. It should allow easy navigation between arbitrary web pages and/or sections of the virtual application, including conventional use of browser Back and Forward navigation button functions.